Episode 2998 (6th September 2001)
Plot Sam is unhappy about Zak and Lisa's upcoming holiday, knowing he'll be left alone with Cain. Zak overhears Sam swearing he won't tell about Cain's hidden stash of money - Cain gives Zak some to help pay for the trip. Zoe refuses to support Chris' engagement to Charity, and warns him to make sure he gets a prenuptial agreement. Charity tells an unhappy Chris that she's going to move back in with Chloe until the wedding to help keep Zoe's anger at bay. Miss Strickland warns Donna about the notice on the board advertising her party - Eve admits to Donna that she put them up so more people would attend. Bernice bristles at Ashley's concern over her eating habits now that she's pregnant. Carlos decides to try and sort things out with Nicola. Donna and Ollie pretend to study until Bob and Viv leave for the night. Lisa tries to bolster Sam's fears, but when he asks if he can join them and Belle, she says they wanted some alone time after a difficult year. She asks if he knows where their passports are - Sam lies that he hasn't, then secretly burns them. A fed up Zoe tells Chris that she's leaving again, to which Chris jokes that Charity wanted her to be maid of honor. The party begins, with Donna mostly worried about when Marc will arrive. Zak reassures Lisa that they don't need passports anyway, as they're going to see the British Isles via camper van. The party continues, with the alcohol already almost all gone. Marc arrives with Eve, having just run into her outside. Eve encourages Donna to steal several bottles from Viv's shop. Andy is drunk and Robert encourages him to drink even more so he can have alone time with Katie. Andy goes to be sick. Viv and Bob ask Terry about the gossip on Charity and Zoe; Terry demurs. Viv nearly pops back home for her lipstick but Bob convinces her she looks fine. Ed asks an uncomfortable Emily to come back to his place. Carlos interrupts them to ask about Nicola - Emily blurts out to a stunned Carlos that Nicola is pregnant. Katie wonders where Andy is; Robert says he must have gone back home, but he's still there even if Andy isn't. Ollie tells them Andy has passed out upstairs; Robert isn't bothered, but Katie goes to check on him. Donna is unhappy at the amount of time Eve is spending with Marc, even as Eve insists she's trying to help Marc give Donna a chance. When they leave together, Donna abruptly ends the party. Louise suggests an airplane-themed night at the Woolpack to Bernice and Diane. Back at Ed's place, Emily resists his romantic overtures. Sam pleads with Zak one last time to not leave him alone with Cain, but Zak insists Sam can deal with a bully and praises him for his strength. After they leave, Cain taunts Sam that he and Sam will have a good time on their own. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Eve Birch - Raine Davison *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor Guest cast *Miss Strickland - Alex Hall Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Sam & Cain's room and yard *Home Farm - Dining room, hallway and living room *Hotten Comprehensive - Corridor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,590,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes